Welcome to My Life
by Ishikawa Miki
Summary: My name is Mar- oops, not suppose to say that now am I?I'm Mexico, and this is my life.Well from what I can remember anyways.You'll meet those I've met and those I hate. It'll be fun si?/Fem Mexico This is my first Hetalia Fanfic well I've written many but this is the first one I'm posting !Its a One-Shot! WARNING: Spamano, Gerita, at the end not really its like 1 sentence of it.


_**Welcome to my life**_

My name's Maria, or thats what my mother calls me. I'm physically a 5 year old girl, my mother was known as a goddess, they called her The Native Empire, or something of the sorts, Her real name is Yaretzi, she said it meant, 'you'll always be loved'. There were many tribes, small groups all over her land. Though each had a different name, the Mayans, the Aztecs, etc. I couldn't tell the difference, but mama could, some spoke different languages too. We traveled around her land, talking with different tribes, each showed her respect and treated her with pride.

It was in one of these travels with Mama that I met him. Daniel, was what mama called him. "He'll be your brother from now on okay?" I nodded my head, then looked over, a boy, no older than me stood in front of mama. He was looking away but I could see his brown eyes clearly. He looked over, his skin was tan, not as dark as mamas but a little darker than mine. He had long hair tied into a ponytail, that's how you could tell he was a boy, girls weren't allowed to tie our hair, it was meant as disrespect or something, I didn't get it. We went on the travels again, for years and years. Daniel and I didn't grow at all from the time we traveled. A few hundred years later, we were in one of the tribes close to the sea. I was playing with one of the girls when I saw a big, black thing in the horizon, a ship, and there were more behind it. I ran to mama, who was talking with the elder, and told her what I saw, she said it was nothing and kept on talking with the elder.

When those ships finally stopped, a few boats made their was over to land. they stopped at the shore. Daniel and I watched from a tree. Mama had told us not to worry but there people looked dangerous. One especially, he was the captain, as it seemed, and was in a red dressing. He had a hat with a feather and a huge ax .

Daniel and I watched these men, they didn't hurt anyone at first, the man with the ax met with mama who called for us. "Maria, Daniel, come here!" she said in her native language, the man looked confused for a bit then lightened up as he saw us. We came down from the tree and made our way over, Daniel had long since cut his hair, it was now over his shoulders. The man talked to us in his language, we understood, though not much. "Hola!" He said "Yo soy España~Me encanta tu tierra!"* He grinned but it some how seemed evil. We hid behind mama who only giggled in response.

The man stayed for a long time, he and another man, someone named Columbus. They were treated like mama was, like gods, and I didn't like it. Daniel and I watched these men the whole time and just when we were about to give up, they attacked. They killed the elder, and most of the men then they did something to the women, Daniel wouldn't let me see what. They were crying and yelling, telling the horrible men to stop, pleading the children to run and leave. Thats when Daniel and I jumped down, we rounded all the children, even those a bit older. They listened to us, knowing somehow that we were like mama. After everyone was rounded up, we ran, we left mama, who in between had disappeared. We kept the children safe, picking up some from other tribes along the way.

We made a home for a few years, living in peace , until those men found and took us back. The man we saw that first day, España, was standing by a boat. The soldier who had brought us threw us towards him. Then we were pulled onto the boat and taken towards the ship. We struggled, but someone had us trapped, back on land I could see mama, she was on one of the cliffs, watching us, I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "MAMA!" We called in our language "HELP US! MAMA!" but she couldn't, we could see the blood on her brown dress, one she's had since the first time I saw her. Slowly, we saw her shrink, smaller and smaller until she looked about the age of 10. We were taken on the ship but Daniel and I went to the edge, just to watch her once more. Mama was gone now, she must've left. "MAMA!" We yelled once more, crying and holding onto each other. Our mother was gone, that man took our mother away. Daniel promised himself, that he would never forgive him, and I agreed.

We were at sea for a few months, when the ship finally boarded at a port,Daniel and I hid. We hid in the deepest part of the ship, hoping to be taken back home, but no, it didn't happen. We were found and taken to the castle, to the royal family who was glad they had received a lot of gold from 'the new world' as they called it. They smiled at us, all fake smiles, then told España to take us to his home, and he did.

They were taken in a horse drawn carriage to a huge building. I stayed close to Daniel the whole time, watching the man warily. He didn't touch us, he didn't try to, but we could see he wanted something, he looked lonely, though Daniel would tell you otherwise. The carriage stopped and we were let out, the building looked bigger close up. España walk up to the door and walked in. "Lovi~! come down! I want you to meet someone~" He spoke another language, it sounded similar somehow. There was stomping then a loud "WHAT THE F*CK IS IT!?" Then a boy, the same age as us appeared. Reddish brown hair and green eyes, much like the man in front of us. He walked down the stairs, staring at me and Daniel. "Lovino, these two are my new colonies~ just like you! This little girl is México and this boy is Sudamerica, María! y Daniel, be nice si?" The boy nodded his head then pushed past the man towards us. He pulled out something round and red handing one to each of us. España cooed behind him "how cute! Lovi's sharing!" Lovino ignored him, blushing as he did. "SHUT UP STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!" He said then ran past them to a garden, The man ran after him.

Daniel and I watched as España carried and spun Lovino around, their hearts clenched then tears. I cried and Daniel held me. He patted my head, holding me in place. The two returned, Lovino faster than España did. "W-what happened to her?" He said. Daniel glanced up at him then glared at España. "He took us from our mother" He said, in a language I didn't understand, not completely. Lovino's eyes widened then he looked up at the man.

No one said anything for a while then España took my arm and pulled me into the house, Daniel followed close yelling out "Let her go!" with Lovino following after, not saying a word. He pulled me into a room, it was a faded red, there were toys and what looked like a doll house. I wiped at the tears then looked up at him, he was smiling down at me.

"I sent a bird to my servants here and asked to set up two rooms, for a girl and boy. this is your room Maria, oh and My name's Antonio, okay?" I nodded my head as turned and walked to the door pushing the boys out gently "I'll have someone start a bath okay?" I nodded my head then he left, showing my brother to his room.

I looked around, there weren't many toys, a stuffed bear and a doll, it wasn't that small, It looked like the ones some of the girls in tribes had, about the same size, but it was made of different material. Then there was a doll house, a few tiny dolls and furniture, some books, sketch books, colors and pencils. I was about to look in a wardrobe when there was a knock at the door. I turned around and saw a girl, she had short blonde hair and a poofy looking greenish orange dress.

"I'm Belle, a friend of Toni, I'll help you shower si?" I nodded my head and followed the girl out. She led me to a room of shiny while stone, where there was a huge white stoned bowl filled with what looked like warm water. She told me to strip and I did then I sat in a little stool where my head was drenched in water then some weird thing that smelled of fruit. She drenched me in water again to get the fruit smelling thing off along with a lot of old mud. She did the same about six times when the mud finally stopped showing along with the fruit stuff. Then she put some other stuff, similar to the fruit smelling stuff, she took it off with water then took a small clothe, smearing it with some bubbly stuff and started rubbing my skin, it was easier to take the mud off there. She took it out with water, doing the same with the rest of my body. when she was done I was asked if I wanted to just sit in the white bowl of water, to relax while she fixed and looked for my clothes. I nodded my head then was helped into the big bowl. It was warm , it felt like i was covered in furs. I let myself take a short nap but was woken a few moments after with the slam of the door.

I sat up and looked over, Lovino was standing at the door, completely naked, he hadn't noticed me yet. He took a few breaths before looking up and blushing bright red. "m-m-maria!?" He stuttered, making me giggle. He looked around quickly and grabbed a while clothe using it to cover himself. "s-sorry" he said then ran out of the room, slamming it shut again.

I waited for a few more minutes, when the girl returned. She covered me in a cloth and carried me back to my room then dried me off, dressed me in the weird clothes, strapped some thing on my feet, she called them 'shoes', then was seated on the bed with my back to her. She brushed my hair and did some sort of weaving tying them at the ends.

"These are trenzas, they look beautiful on you!" She let me stand up and showed me to looking glass or 'espejo'. I looked at my self and gasped. my skin was lighter then before, though it was still tan, my hair was in those trenzas things Belle had said and I was wearing a red dress with black things on my feet, the shoes, the dress had thin straps and was covered in red flowers. I made a small spin making the dress lift a little. I smiled then hugged Belle "Thank you!" I said in my language. She smiled then lifted me up "Gracias, you say gracias" she said. I was taken down stairs, where another man was sitting down in one of the sitting chairs. He was Blonde like Belle. Antonio was no where to be seen.

I held onto Belle's dress and hid my face in her chest. She only giggled and patted my head. After waiting for a bit, Antonio showed up with Lovino and Daniel both dressed in similar clothes. He walked over to me and Belle, reaching over for me. He pulled me away from Belle gently then threw me up in the air. Belle giggled while watching, the other man rolled his eyes. When I was back in his arms, he hugged me tightly.

"Luces hermosa María!" He spun me around, like he had done to Lovino a bit ago, then put on the the ground still smiling."How about we have dinner? I'll make something quick! " He ran into what i guessed was the kitchen and started making something. Daniel came and stood by me he looked at me for a bit and smiled. "You look pretty" He said in our language, a small blush dusted on his cheeks." Tha- uhnm g-gracias Daniel" Daniel looked at me in confusion then shrugged and pulled me outside, Lovino followed after. We asked if there was something we could do while we wait, Lovino shook his head and shrugged.

We played outside for a bit then were called into eat. We walked in and sat at a long table where plate were already set with warm food. "Vengan a comer! " said Antonio. We walked over and sat down at one of the empty chairs, Daniel helped me sit in mine then climbed into his own. We watched as everyone else ate then looked at each other and started eating. The food was weird but it tasted amazing. I couldn't stop after the first bite! We finished our food then asked for seconds, which we gladly got, then finished that. When we were done with our second plate, so was everyone with their first. We taken to the washroom where Belle and Antonio showed us how to wash our teeth, then we were taken to our rooms where Belle helped me into my sleeping gown. She tucked me in then left. I fell asleep a bit after.

The next day Antonio took us to town, he told us to stay near him so Daniel held onto his hand, while I held onto Daniels hand. Lovino was holding onto Antonio's hand on the other side. We were taken to a toy store, where Antonio said we could each pick one toy. We nodded our heads then were led around the store. I didn't really like the doll or the bear that were in the room so I looked around to find something I did like.

Daniel and Lovino ran off to the boy section of the store while Antonio stayed with me. I was looking at some dolls when something caught my attention. A stuffed brown rabbit. I ran over to it and reached up trying to get it, but it was on the third row. I looked back at Antonio who chuckled and walked over, he got the rabbit and handed it to me. It was bigger than the bear and doll at home, it was big but small enough that it didn't touch the floor. (Think of Kumajiro~ thats about how big it was) After I told Antonio I was sure this was what I wanted, we went off to look for Daniel and Lovino.

We found them at the costumes, they were looking at pirate costumes. Daniel saw us and smiled."I can't decide what I want" He said. Lovino Was holding up a toy sword "I want this!" he said then Daniel grinned "Then I'll get one too!" He grabbed another one, a different color from Lovino's . Lovino grinned then stood in a stance. "Come on then! lets see how good you are!" but before they could, Antonio took their swords with a smile. "Lets pay for them first okay?" The boys pouted but nodded their heads.

We followed after Antonio to the front of the store and paid the toys then left. We stopped at a market to pick up food for dinner. We went to an empty field where all the children when to play and had a small picnic for lunch. The boys played with their new toys then sats down when it was time. We left after words, when we got home the boys ran in past all the servants and out to the back yard to play. I went up to my room and drew for a bit. Its only been 2 days,2 in a half months since we left our home, or were taken from our home, but it seems like Daniel already made friends with Lovino. What will happen from now on?

_**A few months later**_

_**Normal POV**_

It was dark when it happened, María was woken up by her brother, brothers, Lovino and Daniel. "Hurry up Marí! Toni is leaving!" They said. María rubbed her eyes then reached for her rabbit, she made her way off the bed and followed her brothers out. They led her out to the front where Toni was packing something into a carriage.

"Where the f*ck are you going tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled, Antonio turned around seeing the three 5 year olds. He sighed and kneeled down in front of them.

" Lovi, Mari Dani, I have to go to war, and no you can't come." he smiled sadly and kissed their foreheads. " It'll take a while but I'll be back, be good si? I'll ask Belle to come and take care of you three." They all nodded their heads.

"Lovino, Daniel, I want you two to protect Mari, if you ever go out okay?" The two nodded their heads "Claro que si!" said Daniel.

Antonio then looked at Maria and smiled " and you, mi princesa, Stay away from strangers, stay near Belle and your brothers" Maria nodded her head then watched as Antonio stood up and walked into the carriage. They watched it being taken away, then disappear into the night.

Daniel, being the most mature of the three, took both Lovino and Maria's hands and led them into the house.

_**After the war**_

When The war was over, Antonio came back full of bruises. Half of his body was covered in white bandages. The kids all hugged him when he got home, they each cooked what they were good at and watched him eat it happily. They slept together for the first time. No one questioned it either.

_**Years after - The U.S.- Mexican War**_

They were older, bigger, Maria, Daniel and Lovino looked around the age of 15. They had spent all their childhood together and now they had to be separated. Lovino, South Italy was being unified with his brother so he left a few years before. When Lovino had left, Antonio fell into what was, to humans, depression.

Maria and Daniel tried to make him eat, but nothing worked. When his country fell into debt, they were let go. Maria and Daniel left Spain and when back to their home. When they got back, they couldn't recognize it. What was once a beautiful field was now filled with dead grass. They walked around their lands, and found their people living in small homes. The once beautiful blue sky was now dead gray. At the border of their countries they built a house. They lived there for a few years that is until trouble started.

_**Maria's POV**_

I was making dinner when it happened. Daniel had gone hunting in a forest nearby when the door what thrown open and in walked a group of men. I turned off the fire and glared at them

"Que estan haciendo!" I said, Spain had taught us his language, we didn't forget mama's but we still spoke his more. "Salganse de mi casa! Get out! "

The men didn't seem to understand me but they still grabbed me and started pulling me out of the house. I was yelling and trying to pull my arms out of their hold. to no avail. They took me to a camp a few ways away and threw me into the biggest looking one. Inside was a boy, a little older than me. He had Blonde hair and what seemed like blue eyes. He was looking at some papers then looked up at me when I was thrown in. He smirked. "You're Mexico huh? Real pretty for a 15 year old girl." He walked over and pulled me towards him " How would you like to be part of me?" he said,. I glared at him then bit his hand. He let go with a hiss. "Never!" I said He smirked then pulled out some sheets. " then I'll buy some land off you. Nevada, New Mexico, California, Arizona, what about that?" I shook my head "Never!"

And thats how it started, the war lasted over 2 in a half years, Daniel couldn't fight, it wasn't his battle to fight. After a treaty was made by my people, I sold that american bastard half, no, most of my land. I didn't shrink, My people still lived on that land, even if that land belonged to him now. I left my homeland though, I didn't have anything there anyways. I went to South America, and Lived with Daniel for a few more years.

_**A few years after - WW1**_

Years after there was another war, some of my people were forced to fight, others wanted to fight and after some law or thing they passed, they were able to. There were some americans, britons and so on hiding in my country, my country was neutral at the time. Some code thing happened and things happened. The was was over and peace came again.

_**A few Years After - end of WW2**_

This time, were able to fight. America finally let me and my people fight! Well, in planes but still! Many of my people lost their lives but we finally beat them a few years after! America will always deny the fact, but I know what we did! We helped! Daniel had let me move in with him again after the war had ended, peace was back again, hopefully it was here to stay

_**Currently**_

"No! Te dije que yo te voy a visitar! ... Ay no! eso no!" I was driving home, while talking with Lovi on the phone. Daniel and I had promised to fly to spain then to italy and celebrate Lovi and Feli's birthday. He doesn't want us to but eh. "Pero Lovi!"

Lovino, being the shy brat he is, doesn't want me and Dani to visit, we haven't seen him since after his unification! Does he seriously not want us to come?

"VAMOS A IR Y YA SE ACABO OKAY!? Oh! Y dile a España que haga sus pastelitos si~? Gracias~" I hung up then drove into the house. I turned off the car and walked in. "Is everything packed Dani?"

There was some shuffling then a muttered "Si Mari! " A few steps and stomps then Daniel was at the top of the stairs holding four bags, two were mine, Which I had packed yesterday and the others where his. I smiled then helped him with my bags, then locked the door and walked back to the car.

We drove to the Airport, boarded then after a few hours, finally made it to spain where we picked up España and boarded another plane to Italy. Another few hours later we arrived at Italy. We got our bags then looked around.

"Now what? do we just go to their house?" We shrugged then made our way out.

"Mariiia!" we heard someone call, I turned around just in time to see someone take me to the floor. "Its nice to see you too Feli" I smiled as I sat up, rubbing my head as I did. We met Feli in our childhood, when Antonio would take Lovi to see him-ah her. We saw her-uh him, once every month or so, when Tonio wasn't at war.

A bit after, Lovino appeared and pulled Feliciano off me then helped me up. We talked for a bit then headed down to their house.

My life wasn't easy, sh*t, half the time I lived with Spain i cried. He would always pay more attention to Lovi, but Lovi needed it so I didn't really complain. Me and Daniel? I guess you could say we started dating a bit after ww2, when he found out I was almost killed. Of course, I knew I wasn't gonna die either way. Lovi had started dating, Spain, I don't know why honestly, he's Old! But Lovi loves him, even if he doesn't say it~

I heard from my good friends and yaoi-buddies~ that Feli is dating some cute german~ who is that I wonder~

Thanks to America, Me and Daniel aren't allowed at the world meetings though, ugh! Stupid american bastard!

All in all my life was great! then it was hell then it was okay then hell again then okay for a few years then hell until finally! its great~ I'm hoping things stay this way~ Its better with no wars, its calmer and stuff. Though I heard America is in the middle of a war currently.

Anyways~ this is the end of my life~ Well not yet. I'm not dying yet! Heheh

Adios Amigos! and Welcome to Mexico's Life!

* * *

**And Fin~**

**Hope you liked it ~**

**Its my first One shot! **

**R&R please ~ an I know the history here might be wrong**

**scratch that it is**

**I did simple searches so its not that accurate though it did happen! but not in the ways its explained or said**

**Ciao~ an recuerda! R&R Profas~**


End file.
